Trabajo!
by AniiCross
Summary: U/A- No se me ocurre nada para el summary solo que pasen y lean xD Advertencia de :: LEMON ::


Era temprano y Misaki se encontraba trabajando firmando papeles, y buscando nuevas alternativas de ideas o utilidades para la empresa, que últimamente le había estado quitando el sueño. Llevaba ya unas semanas de stress encima ya que su jefe no paraba de solicitarle cada vez mas ideas y tácticas para la empresa.

Era un día festivo y debido a ello se encontraba totalmente sola en el edificio o al menos eso creía ella, también se contaba a los guardias de seguridad y otro compañero de trabajo del cual se había olvidado que se encontraba ahí en su oficina igual que ella terminando trabajos pendientes, los guardias se encontraban rondando por el edificio pero sin pasar a menos de diez metros como les había advertido para que así se pudiera concentrar mejor.

No eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde y la chica aun se encontraba teniendo problemas con unas cuentas para las grabaciones de un nuevo comercial que debía filmarse para sacar a la venta nada mas que otro de sus múltiples productos, en eso llamaron a la puerta y un poco distraída fue abrir ya que si no lograba solucionar aquello debía pedirle a la persona que se estaba encargando personalmente de aquello que fuera a la oficina para poder aclarar malos entendidos. En cuanto abrió se encontró Takumi que era un año mas grande que ella, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, tenia muy buena presentación con esa camisa blanca con las mangas en rolladas y la corbata suelta daba a entender que llevaba varias horas trabajando en el lugar.

-Hola vengo a ver un pequeño problema que hay con los enlaces de las computadoras y ya que no hay nadie mas e venido personalmente-

No logro terminar de hablar ya que lo había interrumpido

-si, si, esta bien…-

-debo meterme debajo de tu escritorio así que…-

-esta bien… esta bien… solo no fastidies… estoy haciendo unas cuentas muy importantes que necesito entregar mañana por favor-

-de acuerdo-

Se sorprendió un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la mujer lo tratara así, ella se volvió a sentar y siguió con aquellas cuentas que tanta molestia le estaban causando, por su parte él saco un desarmador que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón para destapar donde se encontraban la conexión de la red de la computadora. Misaki estaba con papeles en mano y mirando fijamente la pantalla y luego las hojas, para luego teclear y maldecir en voz alta aquellas cuentas que por alguna u otra razón no salían como ella esperaba, se arrodillo en el pequeño espacio que le había dejado la mujer para abrir el canal guía de la red.

Ese día Misaki había decidido ir con una blusa blanca semitransparente y una falda negra ajustada, medias y zapatos de tacón no muy altos, se sentó en el suelo para meter su mano y jalar así unos cables cambio de dirección su vista y pudo observar que llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocativo para cualquier hombre, como la mujer estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo se le había olvidado de que aquel hombre seguía ahí debajo y por ello mismo no tenia cuidado y no paraba de mover sus piernas constantemente demostrando su nerviosismo por aquellos resultados inesperados, se tomo un tiempo mas de lo necesario para desconectar y conectar en otro canal el cable para así disfrutar un poco mas de la vista que le estaba regalando su amiga.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió de debajo de la mesa pero sin olvidar ver de nuevo aquellas piernas de la chica; hacia tiempo que no había podido platicar con ella debido a el trabajo y a que ella constantemente se encontraba viajando por la expansión de la empresa que tanto le exigía su jefe. El regreso a su oficina y al cabo de unos minutos mas decidió regresar y observo como ella ya sonreía de satisfacción al parecer si logro que aquello con lo que tanto peleaba se resolviera.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar una de las carpetas que tenían acomodadas en uno de los muebles de la pequeña oficina, eso lo aprovecho para acercarse por detrás y acorralarla en sus fuertes brazos y luego apretarla contra su pecho.

-pero que caraj…- no le dio tiempo de decir mas ya que la había girado y la callo con un apasionado beso.

Ella se resistía pero era inútil ya que al intentar protestar por aquello el había profundizado mas su beso y se encontraba saboreando su boca. Acto seguido la alzo e hizo que la mujer rodeara con sus piernas la cadera del hombre y así este aprovecho para recostarla en una de las mesas que tenia cerca, ya que la tenia a su merced aprovecho que estaba cerca de la puerta y le puso seguro y luego de un empujón hizo que esta se cerrara.

Empezó a tocarla lentamente tratando de memorizar cada milímetro de su piel, le beso la frente y poco a poco fue bajando dando breves besos en su recorrido, llego a su barbilla y la mordió levemente, y escucho como reprimía un gemido.

-Usui Takumi… necesito trabajar no estoy para tus juegos- llamarlo por su nombre completo era para cuando la chica realmente estaba ocupada y no podría distraerse

-no trabajes- le susurro en su oído y le mordió el lóbulo para luego bajar besando otra vez su cuello

-Usu….- no logro terminar ya que la había callado con otro beso

Hablar sobre eso simplemente iba a apagar el fuego que solo quería apagar con el cuerpo de la chica así que decidió esta vez jugarle distinto ya que no era la primera vez en la que estaba con la chica. Misaki dejo de resistirse después de todo un poco de distracción le hacia falta, así que le quito la corbata y le empezó a quitar la camisa en cuanto lo logro empezó a acariciar sus abdominales que hacia mucho tiempo no había podido disfrutar por culpa del trabajo. Por su parte el seguía con su juego de tortura que le encantaba propinarle a la mujer y lentamente le empezó a quitar la blusa que traía puesta, cuando quedo abierta su blusa paso sus dedos lentamente por su cuerpo empezando desde sus labios hasta sus piernas, cosa que le agradaba a ella.

Cuando se canso de torturarla, prosiguió a desabrocharle su sostén y para ello ella arqueo la espalda para darle la libertad, gotitas de sudor resbalaban de sus pechos. El hombre se entretuvo un buen rato lamiendo cada una de ellas, haciendo que se le hiciera difícil a la mujer reprimir completamente sus gemidos de placer que solo el podía provocarle. Cuando se cansó de torturarla sin que pudiera, ni de lejos, llegar a un momento de descanso, se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de ella. Lentamente le levantó la falda hasta la cintura, quedando sus pantis a la vista de él, semiocultando unas bragas de encaje negras, muy sexys para su compañero.

Lentamente se arrodilló ante ella, y mientras acariciaba sus piernas desde los pies a las inglés, besaba lentamente las bragas y pasaba su lengua una y otra vez empapándolo todo o más de lo que ya estaba provocando oleadas de placer a la Misaki, que no podía más que sufrir esa agradable tortura, cuando ella considero que ya era suficiente la tortura que el le estaba brindando se sentó en la mesa, cuando el se levanto para ver cual seria el problema ella aprovecho para quitarle sus pantalones y vio que llevaba unos bóxers de licra que escondían ese paquete más que considerable, en plena erección. Como él se había tomado la molestia de torturarla decidió jugarle de igual manera y tomo la virilidad del hombre para acariciarlo y arrebatarle gemidos de placer que aunque trataba de reprimirlos aun sonaban ahogados en su garganta, no siendo suficiente con aquello la mujer se llevo el miembro a la boca y empezó a saborear ahora arrancándole sonoramente los gemidos de placer. Torturarse entre ellos era algo común debido a que siempre eran los que querían llevar el mando entre ellos cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo ella simplemente detuvo su maniobra así torturándolo de una manera peor.

La empujo levemente y prosiguió a quitarle las bragas luego coloco sus brazos a los lados de la chica para acorralarla de nuevo entre sus brazos y luego aproximo su miembro a su entrada para después jugar con su entrada a pesar de que era una tortura para él, lo era mas para la chica debido a que no era realmente paciente cuando se trataba de juegos de seducción, ella se retorcía entre sus brazos para poder parar aquello pero le fue imposible ya que era potencialmente mas fuerte que ella y la mantenía quieta, cuando por fin se quedo quieta poco a poco fue entrando en ella así arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción a ambos, empezó a marcar un ritmo tranquilo pero cada vez se hacia cada vez mas rápido hasta que el alcanzo su liberación se siguió moviendo y entonces ambos llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente y soltando grito de placer que también lo acompaño la mujer, quedando ambos completamente exhaustos entonces el se recostó en su pecho para así recuperar el aliento y un poco de fuerza debido al esfuerzo.

Ella jugaba con su cabello pasando sus dedos entre este, haciendo que el se relajara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así y luego el salió de ella para ir a buscar su ropa que había quedado tirada en el suelo en varias partes de la oficina. Ambos de vistieron y antes de que él saliera de la oficina la beso de nuevo en los labios como despedida.

Al día siguiente que entrego los reportes de las cuentas de los accesorios y equipos que necesitarían para el día de la filmación del comercial noto que su jefe estaba en uno de los días que estaba satisfecho por el trabajo, "_realmente valió la pena lo de ayer fue lo único que atino a pensar_", para luego ir a hacerle una visita a casa de su único amigo con el cual había estado sexualmente conectada.

* * *

**_Sin comentarios de autora... _**

_**xD**_

_**By::: **_「::..Λnii Cя٥sS..::」

_**Dudas, Quejas o Comentarios:::.. en el link azul xD**_


End file.
